


Rumors

by ThorkiForLife



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThorkiForLife/pseuds/ThorkiForLife
Summary: Laufey and Odin have arranged a marriage between the two crown princes of their kingdoms, to symbolize the end of war between them. But if the rumors are true-- and everyone says they are-- Thor is not who he seems. Loki is scared for his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



Loki had heard the rumors, just as everyone else. They stretched across all the realms, whispers of how Thor dominated and tortured the people whom he bedded, how he didn't give them a choice and left them defenceless, subjugated to his will. Once, they said, he killed someone who didn't follow his every command. That one may have been untrue.

Laufey, Loki's father and King of the Frost Giants, had arranged for a marriage between the crown princes of both realms, meaning Loki, and Thor. Loki was completely and utterly terrified. Being the smallest of all the Frost Giants, he knew he was easy to dominate and control, multiple occasions where his brothers had to step in to save his life showed that well.

Loki ran a hand up his arm, red eyed gaze meeting the pale blue skin that winked up at him. He knew that when he married Thor, he would have to give up his natural form for one that better suited the things he would have to do, but he was not ready to do that just yet. All the same, he occasionally experimented with his looks, trying to find a suitable appearance. He had mostly settled on what he wanted, on what felt most comfortable.

He did not want to go through with this wedding though. He did not want to legally belong to Thor, to be his plaything and sex toy. He wanted to be his own free spirit, just as he was on Jotunheim. A shudder ran through him as he imagined what Thor could do to him without question once they were joined. Surely that was the only reason that Thor had agreed to this.

Loki knew that he was quite pretty, with long black hair and brilliant scarlet eyes, paired with pale blue skin and horns that gently curved away from his head and back in again. The tribal markings on his face and chest stood out in white against blue, and gold seemed to be dripping from him. Most Jotun were muscular and well build, unlike Loki, who's slim, short form and good looks made him a well sought after target for various other Frost Giants. Luckily for him, with magic and very overprotective siblings that acted with permission from his father, Loki was rarely harmed by these attacks. 

The one exception had been when someone got a knife to his neck but Loki moved quickly and it instead lopped off the end of his right horn. Seeing as the attack was mere weeks ago, the horn hadn't grown back yet. Loki wondered if Thor would do anything like that to him, and along with these doubts and questions, he became certain that he would have to do something. With four days until the wedding, he had to move fast.

He would have to create a doppelganger.


	2. The Creation of The Fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With only two days left until the wedding, Loki has to think fast. Fortunately, this kind of thing comes easily to him.

Loki locked himself away in his room for two days, and made sure nobody knew what he was doing. He turned away his brothers when they came by to finalize what he would be wearing, and even closed the door on Laufey himself when he came to check that Loki was alright. He was too focused to be distracted now.

Loki's room was situated at the top of one of the foremost towers of ice that made up the castle that they called home, affording him some privacy against the Jotun that insisted on moving about the whole castle in turns. Loki darkened the windows, put a silencing spell on the room, and went to work, so deep in concentration that he couldn't hear anyone outside the door.

The illusion had taken an hour to cast, and two days to perfect. By the end, to anyone who hadn't really met Loki , it would seem as if it was actually the small Jotun. Thor certainly hadn't spent enough time around Loki to tell-- could he?

Ah, there he went again, doubting himself against everything he had wished. And so, he sent the clone on a test run. He sent it down to the feast that Laufey was holding in his honor, hoping that nobody would tell the difference and that he would be safe.

The clone looked exactly like Loki, and used his voice. It worked like this; Loki would say something, and the clone would repeat exactly what he said, Loki would move, and so would the clone. He could use the clones vision as if it were his own and see things as the other was seeing them, without actually being there. It felt like Loki to, with smooth silky skin and perfect nails. Unlike his other illusions, you could touch this one. That's why it took so unbearably long to cast it. 

The banquet hall was filled beyond recognition, with Jotun milling about in every direction, some pinwheeling about, held onto by their lovers and family, too intoxicated to properly function. Meat that was so cold that it felt hot to the touch was fanned over the head table, where a few others were seated. The high ceilings had icicles draped over then, but the colors were dimmed slightly. Loki frowned behind his clone's features, noting that he should change the shading of the eyes.

One of his brothers half stumbled, half walked to the clone, putting an arm around its shoulder. Loki tensed. Surely his brother had been around long enough to tell the difference. He didn't though, bumping the clone's shoulder and beginning to rant about a boy he met earlier. Loki rolled his eyes, forcing the clone to do it also. He pulled away and started to circle the room like a hawk. It was no use, this was a terrible time to try out the doppelganger, when nobody was sober enough to even speak correctly. Even Laufey was hanging over the arms of a strong man, something that Loki was sure that he would deny the next morning.

He began the retreat. A man grabbed him by the wrist in the hallway, and for a pouding moment of sheer terror, Loki thought he was doomed. Then he realized that this wasn't his real body, and he dissolved before the man's eyes, a mischievous smirk on his face.

Loki couldn't have kept up the illusion for much longer anyway, he felt his knees getting weaker and the urge to sit getting stronger. When he dissolved back in the hallway, Loki fell to his knees and then all the way over, black hair splayed across the icy floor as he slept, exhaustion lacing his features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's still confusion about how the clone works, it works like VR. I couldn't put that in the fic though, because that would break character.


	3. The Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki couldn't back out of his plan now. It was set in stone, there was no going back. Hopefully nobody noticed.

Well, the day was here, and Loki was almost ready. He hadn't cast the illusion yet, allowing his brothers and father to fuss over him for a few hours. Secretly, he enjoyed the attention. They were to be married in Asgard, where Thor found residence, and they would stay there for a year, then come back to Jotunheim. Things were unusually peaceful between the realms, without the war to threaten any and everyone in its path.

Loki looked the part of confidence, though underneath his skin all he felt was nervousness and a bit of dread for what would come that night. He severely hoped that Thor would not notice that the Loki standing before him was not Loki, but he hadn't really thought through what he would do next. He couldn't keep up the illusion for more than four hours, that was evident from two nights ago. Loki hoped that maybe he could disappear under the guise of meeting friends and never come back, as their marriage would still be legal and the war could not resume. All he knew was that he couldn't be left alone with Thor.

Before he knew it, Loki was being escorted to Asgard with his brothers, the Bifrost opened to accept its new victims, and he was standing in front of Thor. He swallowed heavily. Thor was breathtaking, Loki couldn't lie of that, but there seemed to be something sinister beneath the radiant smile he gave Loki. The Jotun didn't allow Thor to take his hand, burning his fingers when the demi-god got close. He gave a slightly apologetic smirk and strode away. Was he imagining the hint of something else under Thor's surface? 

Asgard was beautiful, the shining rainbow bridge glinting in the bright sunlight and changing color. It was warm, a little too warm for Loki's taste, but he could make do. The castle stretched high, covering most of the land in a fine silvery mist. Unlike Jotunheim, the colors here were plentiful and rich, not the blues and gray and black of his home realm.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" Thor stood beside him then, this time not reaching out to touch Loki, only standing beside him. "I often forget how it must look to beings who have nought stepped foot here."

Loki shifted away, tugging at a loose piece of hair that had fallen from the intricate braids running down his back. The black and green flowing tunic he wore clung to his hips in the wind, which he could have sworn Thor followed with a hungry look in his eye. He sorely wished to call on his brothers for help, but the war needed to end, and it couldn't if the realms were not joined.

He took a deep breathe. "Yes. Asgard is stunningly beautiful. I only wish it were cooler." In the past, Loki had only said hello and goodbye to Thor, but seeing as they were to be wed that day, he felt obligated to speak at least a few sentences to his soon to be husband.

The two parted ways and went to their separate rooms to finish their preparations. Loki was ready, accept for his clone. He cast the illusion as fast as he could, and this time it only took a mere thirty minutes. He dressed it in his wedding attire, leaving Loki in the same tunic that he had worn earlier, black and green, shifting colors with the light and Loki's movements. He crossed his legs and sat down at the dressing table, decking the clone out in gold, jewels, but no silver. Loki detested silver.

He had only been raped once in his life, and it was by a Jotun in silver. After that horrible encounter, Loki had been afraid to leave his room for ten months, and had to be escorted everywhere, lest he be attacked again. It was understandable why Loki was so distraught about this marriage between the crown princes, one of whom people thought was a rapist in the making, for lack of a better word.

The illusion looked perfect, Loki had to admit. It was wearing a flowing white and gold tunic, again with no silver, and dripped in jewelry. The tips of its horn were dipped in gold, and he had highlighted the tribal markings on his face, their curls and lines bringing most of the attention to the markings instead of everything else. It wore black leggings, so deeply colored that they looked blue or purple.

The clone opened the door at Loki's command and walked down the hall, to the courtyard where the wedding was to take place. Thor was already there, and a hush fell over the crowd of people as the illusion stepped onto the stage. Thor was wearing silver, and a multitude of it. Loki gasped, but kept a small smile on the clone's face. This must have been a sign, for he hadn't seen silver anywhere else in four or five years, and now, here he way, with a person who had whispers circulating about him, and he was wearing silver.

A long red cape flowed being Thor, and besides the deadly silver, Thor looked amazing. His hair was loose and combed back, but just a little of it worked its way around his broad shoulders. Every muscle showed through his tight white tunic, the sleeves and minimal armor that was the mark of a warrior plastered in silver. Loki shivered at the sight of so much of that dreaded color, but kept the clone's composure. Someone started to recite the traditional wedding vows, and they both said "I do." 

Loki couldn't feel through the clone, but he could imagine what Thor's lips would feel like, and he did see the intense, burning blue of Thor's eyes, not unlike from lightning. 

Thor kept looking at Loki's illusion strangely the whole service, as if he had missed something. It was making the real Loki nervous. Eventually, they were all dismissed, and the clone made its way back to Loki's room. He dissolved it right in front of the door, jumping when the door was knocked at seconds later. 

"Yes?" Loki asked, quickly changing his appearance to the one he had just used at the ceremony. 

"It is me, I wish to enter." Loki didn't want to be alone with Thor, didn't want to take any chances. But he couldn't very well deny him entry either, they were wedded now. 

"You may enter." Loki replied, bracing himself for whatever may come next. The door opened and Loki found himself face to face with Thor. The demi-god looked him up and down once or twice. 

"Why did you send an illusion?" Loki felt the question hit him like a wave, Thor knew. He couldn't pretend that he didn't know what he was talking about now. He could hear the hurt in Thor's voice, and he couldn't believe a monster like him would be able to feel any emotion at all. 

"How did you know?" Was all Loki could think of to say, stepping as far back from Thor as he could, backing into the wall. 

"Your horn, the tip was slashed off by the Bifrost, but not during the ceremony, and now it is cut off again." Thor seemed to notice Loki backing away, and he frowned. "Are you afraid of me?" His features softened and he took a step forward, then thought better of it and took a few back. 

"I- No, why... yes." Loki stuttered, chest heaving. "Yes. I am afraid of you. I've heard the rumors. All of them. I do not have any evidence to contradict them, so I've chosen to believe them." 

"Oh, oh. Those. None of them are true, Loki!" 

"How am I to know you are not just messing with my head?" 

"I am not. But, if I make you uncomfortable, I shall arrange for us to sleep separately and we do not have to do anything, until I can earn your trust." Thor tucked some stray hair behind his ear. 

Loki nodded, still frightened. "Yes." Then he fell to his knees and lost consciousness.


End file.
